


Bleed For You

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Language, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Some shower sex with Benny. Not much story going on here.





	Bleed For You

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Awareness slowly crept up on you. The first thing you noticed was the warm body lying beside you in your bed. You were pulled flush up against him, legs tangled together and back pressing against a firm torso. An arm was thrown over your middle, holding you firmly in place. Not that you had any plans to move anytime soon, content to just lie there listening to his deep breaths as he slumbered on. Last night’s multiple rounds of lovemaking had taken their toll, and Benny was still sleeping off the effects. The two of you had the bunker to yourselves, the Winchesters and Cas out on a hunt. You’d hung back to help with research and Benny stayed to keep you company. You traced random patterns on Benny’s arm with your fingertips, keeping your touch light so as not to wake him. It eventually got harder to ignore nature’s call, and with great reluctance, you slipped from the sheets, unwillingly leaving his warmth. Benny made a small noise of protest, but didn’t wake.

After taking care of your business and brushing your teeth, you started up the shower, getting the temperature just right before slipping in. The warm water cascaded down your body, soothing muscles that ached from last night. It stung slightly as it hit the multitude of bite marks littering your skin. Last night, Benny had gotten a little rough, and you’d all but begged him to bite you. The delicious pain of it never failed to send you spiraling into orgasm. Just thinking about it had your belly clenching, cunt slickening at the memory. You slid your hands up to cup your breasts, toying with your nipples until they pebbled under your fingertips. Sliding one hand down your front you brushed against your clt, sending a delicious zing through your core. You rubbed at the swollen nub, hips starting to buck forward slightly into your touch. It didn’t take long before your pussy was soaked with arousal. Just as you were about to slip a finger in and relieve some of the pressure, the curtain drew back, a naked and very aroused Benny slipping in behind you. “Morning, cher. Didn’t want to interrupt, but I could smell you clear in the other room. That smell does things to a man.”

As if to prove his point, the hard length of him bumped your hip. You looked back at him, using the hand that still toyed with your nipple to curl around his neck and pull him in close. He leaned down to meet your halfway, capturing your lips with his own in a slow kiss. His beard rubbed against your skin, the sting of it delighting you. One of his meaty hands gripped your hip, the weight of it reassuring. His other hand batted your own away from your center, drawing a mewl from you. The calloused tip of his thumb brushed your clit as he slid a thick digit inside. You tore your mouth from his, gasping at the sudden intrusion. He moved his mouth down to your neck, nipping and sucking little marks there. You moaned out as he continued to play with your pussy, thrusting nice and slow. You gripped at the wall, needing something to brace against. The water poured down on the two of you, the sound masking any noises you made. It didn’t take long before you felt yourself approaching the edge. Benny slid another finger inside and scraped his teeth along the nape of your neck. That was all you needed, falling over the precipice and coming around his fingers. Your inner walls clenched down hard, spasming uncontrollably.

Benny groaned against your neck, tongue lapping against the delicate skin there. He gradually slowed his fingers, letting you ride out your release. He pulled them from you and when you turned your head, he had sucked them deep into his mouth, moaning at the taste. You twisted around to face him, bringing your arms up around his neck. After he’d licked his fingers clean of your slick, you kissed him hard, whimpering at the taste of yourself on his tongue. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to his heart. Feeling his hard on rubbing insistently against your abdomen, you pulled away slightly. Before he could protest, you started kissing your way down his torso, eyes closing as you tasted his skin. He moaned out your name in a low rumble, head tilting back as you got closer to your destination. He buried a hand in your hair, wrapping the strands around his fingers. He didn’t try to direct you, just held on with a firm grip.You kneeled before him, the lukewarm water pooling around your knees. You nibbled at his hips, licking away the sting. Your tongue came out to trace along the defined V where his hips and thigh met. He groaned, and the grip in your hair tightened ever so slightly. You kissed his thighs, biting down and sucking a dark mark there. “Mmmm, come on now cher,” Benny panted above you, “now you’re just teasin’.”

You grinned against him, and decided to show mercy. You pressed the flat of your tongue to the underside of his cock and licked a long line up the vein there. Taking the head into your mouth, you swirled your tongue around it, gathering the beads of precum leaking from the slit. Benny whispered your name when you swallowed. You set up a steady rhythm, bobbing your head up and down his length. You wrapped one hand around what wouldn’t fit in your mouth, pumping in time to your mouth’s rhythm. With the other hand, you gripped onto Benny hip, nails digging into his ass. He let out a low rumble and you could hear a whispered, “Shit, cher, just like that,” fall from his lips. Moaning around him, you started to move faster, unable to hold back. You sucked at Benny hard, needing to feel his release. Soon, you could feel him start to swell, cock twitching in anticipation. But before you could get him over the edge, the hand wrapped in your hair tugged you off of him. You released his cock with a loud pop, and before you could say anything, Benny hauled you up and caught your lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue thrust into your mouth and fought for dominance; clearly, you’d gotten him worked up. You submitted to the kiss willingly, turned on beyond belief. He broke the kiss to mumble against your lips, “Do you feel what you do to me cher,” rubbing his cock against you. “That’s because of you. Your scent, your taste, the way you move that little tongue of yours. Everything about you drives me crazy.”

“Fuck Benny,” you whimpered.

“I plan to cher,” he promised hotly.  “Wrap those pretty legs around my waist. Let me give you what you need.” Benny gripped your thighs and hoisted you up easily, turning with you in his arms to push you  up against the wall. You did as told, bringing both legs up to wrap around his middle, feet crossing to rest on his ass. Your arms wound around his neck. He bucked his hips against your core, coating his erection in your slick. You whined as it brushed up against your clit, desperate to feel him in you. Benny moved one hand to your waist, gripping you tight. The other cradled the back of your head, cushioning it from the hard tile. Reaching between your bodies, you took him in one hand and lined him up with your entrance. He pushed in slowly and groans filled the air as both of you adjusted to the intrusion. Benny gave you a moment before starting up a rough pace. He thrust hard and deep, filling you over and over again. Your whimpers turned to cries as you thrashed in his arms. God he felt so good, the hot length of him filling you just right. Benny grunted, his hips slamming into yours as he drove into you. His mouth dropped to your neck, nipping at it. The feel of his teeth and scratch of his beard made you desperate for more.

“Benny,” you panted. “Benny please, need you to bite me. Mark me Benny, let everyone know who fucks me so good.”

Benny growled. “Christ woman, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He pounded into you harder, and you could feel the scrape of his fangs against your skin. That was all the warning you got before he bit down. You wailed his name, the pain of his bite adding to the immense pleasure. He started to suck at you, drinking down your blood with noisy gusto. He bit you again and again, adding to the bite marks already decorating your neck and shoulders. The feeling of your blood leaving you pushed you closer to the edge, the coil in your belly getting tighter. Snaking your hand between your heaving bodies, you rubbed your clit desperately. Just as Benny’s fangs sank into the crook of your neck, you came hard around him, his name torn from you in a scream. White hot pleasure ripped through your body, your walls clenching tight around his cock as if determined to keep him there. He kept pounding into you; it was almost as if he were incapable of stopping. Your orgasm went on and on until it was almost painful. Just as you were about to plead with Benny to be let down, he tore his mouth from your neck and spilled into you, growling your name. The feel of him coming inside you sparked another climax and you whimpered at the overstimulation. You could see your blood coating his mouth as he swallowed it all down, groaning. “Damn cher, you taste so fucking good.” You could only whine in response.

The pair of you gradually floated back to reality, aware now of the ice cold stream of water pouring over you. Benny slipped free from your cunt, drawing moans from both of you, and put you down gently. He turned off the water before grabbing the towel you’d left out. He dried you off, being extra gentle with your sensitive pussy. Once he’d dried himself off as well, he lifted you up in his arms and carried you back to the bed. Disregarding your wet hair, he laid you down as carefully as if you were glass. Laying down beside you, he wrapped both arms around you and pulled you in close. You lay half on top of him, head resting on his chest, completely sated. He rubbed at one of the bite marks on your shoulder, concern evident in his voice when he asked, “You alright, cher? These don’t hurt too bad, do they?”

You chuckled tiredly. “No Benny. They hurt just right.” A huge yawn escaped you; the unexpected romp in the shower, coupled with the blood loss from just now and last night, left you exhausted. A nap was in order. You nuzzled your face into his chest. “‘m gonna go to sleep now.”

You felt his chest shake with quiet laughter. “That’s just fine darlin’. I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon. Truth is, I don’t think I can. You’ve worn me out, you insatiable minx.” You didn’t even have the energy to protest. You let out another yawn and tightened your grip on him, just soaking up his warmth. He stroked your hair tenderly and dropped a kiss to the top of your head. “Get some sleep love.” The last thing you heard before falling into dreams was the sound of Benny quietly humming  _You Are My Sunshine_ , lulling you to rest.


End file.
